pataponfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Garuru
Garuru (zwany też Garl) jest bossem pojawiającym się w grze'' Patapon 2: DonChaka'' oraz w Patapon 3 DLC.thumb|Wskazówka o Garuru Opis Garuru jest przepotężnym demonem, będącym sługą i zwierzątkiem Czarnej Hoshipon. Jego krewniakiem jest Goruru, jednak Garuru nie jest władcą demonów, tak jak Gorl. W momencie spotkania Pataponów dopiero co wyszedł z Zaświatów. Stanowi zagrożenie nie tylko dla plemienia Pataponów, ale i dla całego świata.thumb|Garuru, nieprzytomny w trakcie zmiany formy Wygląd i cechy formy Podobnie jak Goruru, Garuru także posiada dwie formy. System ich zmieniania jest taki sam. Z wyglądu od swojego kuzyna odróżnia się żółtymi barwami, bardziej fantazyjnymi rogami, oraz kształtem i ilością kolców, pokrywających ciało. Forma Normalna (Zwana też formą Smoka lub Diabła) Jest to podstawowa forma Garuru, w niej zaczyna walkę. Porusza się dość powoli, czasem tylko skacze i lata na skrzydłach. Dysponuje atakami opierającymi się na Efektach Statusu lub na zlikwidowaniu pojedynczej jednostki. Po utracie znaczącej ilości Zdrowia upada na ziemię i przybiera drugą formę. Forma Bestii W formie Bestii Garuru staje się znacznie bardziej dziki i mobilny. Zamiast chodzić skacze i lata, nie używa też rąk. W tej formie staje się dużo groźniejszym przeciwnikiem, jego ataki zarówno zadają wysokie obrażenia i traktują Efektami Statusu.thumb|Garuru obok Czarnej Hoshipon pośrodku Świata Historia Garuru jest unikatowym bossem, jako przeciwnik pojawia się tylko i wyłącznie w "Patapon 2". Jest też wspominany w trzeciej części. Patapon 2 Po śmierci generała Kuwangattana Patapony ostatecznie rozwścieczyły Czarną Hoshipon. Ta wówczas przywołała swoje najpotężniejsze zwierzątko. Monstrum wylazło z dziury w Środku Świata i zaczęło szykować się do zniszczenia świata. Pataponów czeka walka z tym potworem w misji "Evil at the World Core", która z czasem zmienia nazwę na "Underworld Servant Garuru". Do walki z tą bestią zostaje odkryta piosenka skoku DonDonChakaChaka.thumb|Statua Garuru Patapon 3 Garuru pojawia się w DLC. W celu uzyskania dostępu do misji wymagane jest jednak użycie programów zewnętrznych. Występuje w Wulkanicznej Strefie Leniwego Demona (Mrocznej). W Kryjówce może zostać postawiona statua, ukazująca tego potwora w formie Bestii. Statuę można kupić u Srebrnego Hoshipona.thumb|Bitewne Jajo (ang. [[Battle Egg) Garuru]] Łupy Wprowadzony w Zachwianie lub zabity Garuru wyrzuca różne łupy, od podstawowych pieniędzy do bardzo rzadkich broni. Podstawowym łupem są materiały (skóry), ale też wyrzuca Bitewne Jaja (ang. Battle Eggs) Goruru i (na poziomie piątym) własne. *'Ka-Ching' *(Jedyny łup w Paraget) Parachari *'Skóra Berara' (ang. Berara Hide, skóra poziomu pierwszego) *'Skóra Gotsutsu' (ang''.Gotsutsu Hide'', skóra poziomu drugiego) *'Skóra Subebe' (ang. Subebe Hide, skóra poziomu trzeciego) *'Skóra Mezura' (ang. Mezura Hide, skóra poziomu czwartego) *(Rzadko) Demoniczna Skóra (ang. Demon Hide, skóra poziomu piątego) *(Tylko raz, na poziomie pierwszym) Jajo Goruru poziomu 1 (ang. Goruru Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Tylko raz, na poziomie piątym) Jajo Garuru poziomu 1 (ang. Garuru Egg lvl. 1, Bitewne Jajo) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Wielki (ang. Giant Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek Starożytny (ang. Ancient Equipment) *(Bardzo rzadko) Ekwipunek NIebiański (ang.'' Heaven Equipment'') Taktyka *Garuru dysponuje dużą siłą i choć nietrudno uniknąć jego ataków, potrafią być bardzo groźne. thumb|Garuru formujący Mroczną Kulę *Wszystkich jego ataków można uniknąć piosenką DonDon. **Piosenka ta jest praktycznie niezbędna do walki z nim, bo jest to jedyna, która chroni przed niektórymi atakami. *Jedną z jego słabości jest Ogień. Łatwo go Podpalić i otrzymuje zwiększone obrażenia od tej siły. *Otrzymuje za to zaniżone obrażenia od Lodu. Nie warto więc zabierać broni zamrażającej. *Doskonałą klasą przeciw niemu są Toripony, które niezamrożone śniegiem po prostu latają nad jego atakami. *Garuru rzuca swoją mroczną kulą na odległość, jaka dzieli go od przeciwników. thumb|Garuru traci siły **Oznacza to, że jeśli np, przeciwnik tuż przed nim, rzuci kulą prosto pod swoje nogi. **Atak ten ma jednak maksymalny zasięg, zatem da się go uniknąć piosenką PonPata.thumb|Garuru składa ofiarę *Kiedy straci dużo Zdrowia zaczyna co jakiś czas: **(W formie Normalnej) pochylać się i przymykać oko **(W formie Bestii) kiwać nosem, kręcić okiem i warczeć. *Po wykonaniu Szarży przez jakiś czas będzie leżał na ziemi, przez ten czas można wykonać Naładowany Atak lub dołożyć mu w inny sposób. *W trakcie zmiany formy jest podobnie, jednak nie otrzymuje w niej obrażeń. Dopiero po przebudzeniu się otrzyma obrażenia od zebranych ciosów.thumb|Eksplozja kuli rzucanej przez Garuru *Unik przed Szarżą należy zacząć wykonywać zaraz po tym, jak Garuru stanie w miejscu. *Unik przed kulą należy zacząć wykonywać, kiedy Garuru zaczyna formować kulę. *Podczas walki z tym demonem zdarzają się różne rodzaje pogody, które często przeszkadzają w walce. Warto zabrać odpowiedni Cud, aby się takiej pozbyć. **Jeśli pada śnieg, Zamrożenie z Zamrażającego Wichru jest jeszcze potężniejsze. Ataki i umiejętności Garuru dysponuje następującymi umiejętnościami: Forma Normalna Ataki tej formy opierają się głównie na Efektach Statusu, ale potrafią być groźne.thumb|Garuru szykuje atak Mroczną Kulą (po prawej atak) Mroczna Kula Garuru, pochylając się nad nią podniesie lewą łapę, po czym zacznie w niej formować ciemną kulę, którą po chwili rzuci przed siebie. Kula, uderzając zada trafionym jednostkom średnie obrażenia, Podpali, wprowadzi w Zachwianie i Uśpi. Najbezpieczniej jest uniknąć tego ataku grając DonDon, ale można również użyć PonPata (tylko, gdy stoimy z dala od bestii) lub ChakaChaka, jednak zwykła Obrona jest nieopłacalna. W Patapon 3 DLC dym wydobywający się z miejsca rozbicia kuli także zadaje obrażenia. Nie unosi się on na tyle wysoko, by uszkodzić Patapony w trakcie gdy wykonują komendę Don Don Chaka Chaka ale jeśli opadną minimalnie za wcześnie, zostaną przysmażone. thumb|Garuru szykuje Ofiarę dla Pioruna (po prawej próba złapania) Ofiara dla Pioruna Garuru pochyli się nad Pataponami, zacznie podnosić i opuszczać łapska, po czym złapie Patapona tuż przed sobą, cofnie się, podniesie ofiarę ku górze... I w złapaną jednostkę uderzy piorun, który zada jej 99999 punktów obrażeń. To wystarczy, aby zabić każdą jednostkę. Złapania można uniknąć grając PonPata lub DonDon. ChakaChaka nic nie da. Zabity tym atakiem Heros już się nie odrodzi.thumb|Garuru szykuje Zamrażający Wicher (po prawej atak) Zamrażający Wicher Garuru wstanie cit wyżej, zacznie podnisić i opuszczać łapy i skrzydła, po czym wykona kilka machnięć skrzydłami, wywołując wiatr, który odepchnie armię daleko do tyłu i potężnie Zamrozi. Wiatr jest prawdziwy, a nie udawany - odziałuje na trajektorie strzał Yumiponów i nut Megaponów. Jedyny sposób uniku to DonDon, który i nie uratuje przed całym czasem działania. Piosenka DonChaka pomoże później rozmrozić jednostki. Garuru zazwyczaj rzuca Ciemną Kulą po tym ataku.thumb|Garuru szykuje atak Ciemnymi Płomykami (po prawej atak) Forma Bestii Ataki tej formy są najgroźniejsze, zadają najwięcej obrażeń. Ciemne Płomyki Garuru skuli się, rozłoży wysoko skrzydła nad sobą, po czym zionie przed siebie ciemnymi płomykami. Przez cały cza działania atak zten adaje średnie obrażenia, Podpala i Usypia. Użycie Piosenki DonDon lub PonPata pozwoli całkowicie uniknąć obrażeń od tego ataku. ChakaChaka jest nieopłacalne.thumb|Garuru szykuje Szarżę Szarża Garuru wykona kilka skoków w tył, odleci daleko do tyłu, stanie na ziemi podnosząc jedną nogę i rozkładając skrzydła, po czym zaszarżuje przed siebie, na koniec skacząc i ryjąc nosem w ziemię i Patapońską armię. Ten atak zadaje śmiertelnie wysokie obrażenia, Odrzuca i wprowadza w Zachwianie. (Na wyższych poziomach atak ten może natychmiast zabić Hatapona, dlatego należy unikać go za wszelką cenę.) Najlepszą metodą obrony jest piosenka DonDon, nie przeciwdziała ona jednak temu atakowi w Patapon 3 DLC. PonPata zadziała równie skutecznie, ale jest ryzykowna. ChakaChaka jest niopłacalne.frame|Promień Mrozu Promień Mrozu Garuru stanie w miejscu, pochyli nos, zacznie patrzeć w ziemię, jakby nie wiedział co robić, po czym emituje z paszczy potężny, błękitny promień. Ten atak zadaje śmiertelnie wysokie obrażenia, a także Zamraża całą armię. Piosenka DonDon jest jedyną metodą obrony. Przy czym należy zaznaczyć, że na misji często występują śnieżyce i burze, a Patapony pod wpływem Zachwiania od pioruna lub Zamrożenia od mroźnej wichury, nie będą w stanie wykonać skoku i zginą, co przyzwoicie podnosi stopień trudności walki i zachęca do uodpornienia się na te efekty statusu. Inny sposób na przetrwanie to Tryb Herosa Tatepona. Film hackera Madwiga o usuniętych bossach z DLC, także Garuru Odkrył je współpracując z OwockiemTV i Shockturtle. thumb|center|400px Kategoria:Patapon 2 Kategoria:Bossowie Kategoria:Wrogowie Kategoria:Przeciwnicy Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Encyklopedia